Frozen: Olaf's Special Christmas
by olafthewhitesnowman
Summary: After his adventure with Anna and Kristoff, Olaf is in for a surprise when he experiences his first Christmas since being created by Elsa. Takes place after the movie. A story about the meaning of Christmas to everyone
1. Chapter 1

Frozen - Olaf's First Christmas

Author's Note: I do not own anything of "Frozen". Walt Disney Pictures is the owner. Also, my stories tend to be shorter in the beginning, but I promise it will be longer as the story goes on

Chapter 1: Santa Who?

Summer had come and gone, and with the passing months between now and what happened before, the people in Arendelle were ready for some Christmas cheer and celebration.

The homes were being decorated with lights, stockings were being hung, and everyone was making their lists to deliver to Santa Claus.

In the royal castle of Arendelle, the young princess was sitting in the parlor, near the warming fire, and singing a holiday song.

"_Jingle bells, jingle bells, jingle all the way"_

As she continued singing, the door opened, and Anna turned her head to see who it was.

"Hiya, princess," chuckled Kristoff, entering the parlor. "What are you doing in here?"

Anna chuckled, and said, "Just thinking about Christmas this year."

The kingdom's new royal ice harvester walked over to Anna, kissing her forehead. "Well, then, merry Christmas by the way."

Anna chuckled, and said, "Thanks, sweetie. I'm just glad Elsa is finally spending this holiday with me this year."

In the previous years, Elsa (her older sister, and the Queen of Arendelle... with special powers...) and Anna hadn't spent fun times during Christmas.

But now that Elsa had learned to control her powers, she was trying her best to make up the lost time with Anna, and this Christmas would definitely be one they needed for a long time.

"And now you're here," squealed the happy princess. "You are staying with us, right?"

Kristoff laughed like the answer was obvious. "What else would I be doing? Delivering ice? Elsa would have my head if I made you upset."

Anna punched his shoulder in a playful way. "Stop saying that! She isn't like that. You know Elsa loves you,Kristoff."

Not until he asked Elsa about a particular subject. But that would take place when the time was right.

Anyway, Kristoff found himself going closer to Anna, who slowly started to close her eyes...

"Hey, guys! Merry Christmas!"

Kristoff groaned, and Anna slapped his shoulder again as Olaf waddled inside.

This snowman was a special snowman because he'd been created by Elsa with help from her powers, and he'd been there for Anna at a very important time.

"Merry Christmas, Olaf," replied Anna, looking at the snowman. "Enjoying the holidays?"

Olaf waddled over to the two of them, saying, "Yeah, winter is turning out to be great! People are decorating the entire kingdom with lights and I'm seeing a lot of pretty trees everywhere."

He wanted to sit in between the two of them, but Kristoff was comfortably taking up most of the place... "Ahem!"

The ice harvester looked at Anna. "What?"

She nodded towards Olaf, and Kristoff replied, "What? He has that cloud above him. Can't he be saved in that way?"

Anna frowned slightly. "Come on, Kristoff, be a gentleman."

Kristoff rolled his eyes, and sat down correctly. "Come on, Olaf, you can... Oof!"

The snowman sat on his lap, and stretched his stick arms, making Anna giggle, but Kristoff wasn't amused. "What are you doing?"

"I'm relaxing," answered Olaf. "Don't people sit on laps of other people's during Christmas?"

Kristoff pushed the snowman to the space in between him and Anna, who said, "No, Olaf, that's only for Santa Claus."

"Ohhhh..." Olaf nodded his head. "Who's Santa Claus?"

Thinking he was playing dumb, Kristoff said, "Very funny, snow ball. Everyone knows about Santa. He's been around for years."

"Well, I've only been alive for a few months," replied Olaf. "I have no idea who Santa is."

Realizing that Olaf wasn't bluffing, Kristoff looked at Anna, as if to say "you tell him, you know him better".

The young princess turned Olaf around, and said, "Well, Santa Claus is this big and jolly man that wears a special red outfit, and he delivers gifts to all the good little boys and girls."

"Wow, all those gifts?" Olaf said, nodding his understanding. "That must take a whole heap of work. But don't we give each other a gift?"

Anna smiled, and explained, "Yes, even to people like you and Sven. And we can still give each other gifts if that pleases you."

"Phew, good, I thought I had wasted time getting all my gifts prepared." Olaf said. "I'll be right back, Anna, I have to... do something."

As Olaf waddled away, Kristoff looked at his girlfriend. "How could you not tell him about

Christinas?"

Anna crossed her arms, and said, "It must have slipped my mind."

"Well, now he knows abut Santa," sighed Kristoff, and started laying back down with his eyes covered by a scarf.

Yawning, Kristoff closed his eyes, and said, "Break the news gently to him, okay?"

THUD! "Jeez, now what?"

Anna started scolding her boyfriend. "Stop it, you know Olaf hasn't gone through what we have."

Kristoff laughed, and he said, "Do I need to make our adventure into a movie? Olaf learned about a lot of stuff!"

Anna rolled her eyes, and said, "That isn't what I meant. Olaf is like... a newborn baby boy that's around 3 years old-"

"That explains a lot."

"- he's like my little brother, Kristoff. Who does he have to ask about all that stuff? Like Easter, the tooth fairy, St. Patrick's Day, Valentine's Day, his-"

Kristoff held up his hands, removing his scarf. "Whoa, ho, hey, stop. Let's deal with this holiday first, okay?"

Anna smiled, and replied, "All I'm saying is that we need to make this first Christmas special for him."

Kristoff sighed, and he said, "Oh, fine, the rest of December teaching a snowman about Christmas. What could go wrong?"


	2. Chapter 2

Frozen - Olaf's First Christmas

Author's Note: I do not own anything of "Frozen". Walt Disney Pictures is the owner. Please read and review! Happy holidays!

Chapter 2: Snow Hang

With all of Arendelle being decorated with lights, Olaf wanted to know the feeling of seeing them hung, so a while after his conversation with Anna and Kristoff, the snowman was up on the castle roof, along with a box of lights to wrap around anything.

Walking over to the chimney, Olaf set the box down, and looked at the instructions. "Okay, let's do this. First step is to untangle..."

Meanwhile, in the royal dining room, Elsa was going over some business papers that dealt with trading and other stuff.

Now that the gates were opened, the surrounding areas were pleased to resume business with Arendelle, even though Weselton and the Southern lsles were trying to make peace after what had happened before, with Hans and the Duke now spending time in prison.

She was close to finishing up when Anna entered the room, dressed in beautiful winter clothing. "Hey, sis! What are you doing?"

"Going through the lists of places that want to be part of Arendelle's business line," sighed Elsa. "It's a bit hard to explain, but you'll understand some day."

Putting the papers in a stacked pile, the queen added, "But for now, I'd just like to enjoy this Christmas time."

Hearing that made Anna smile, so while she ate breakfast, the princess asked, "Well, are you doing anything else today?"

"Not that I know of," replied a curious Elsa. "Why do you ask?"

"Cause they're starting to sell the Christmas trees," said Anna, hoping that she'd agree to her plan. "And I thought that since you weren't busy, we could go out and pick one that we used to before all of... 'that stuff' happened, and then we can bring it in here to-"

"Whoa, take a breath, sister," chuckled Elsa. Then, in a playful serious tone, she said, "What is Kristoff doing?"

"I gave him a day to spend with Sven," replied Anna. "He'll be fine without me. I hope. Oh, please, Elsa, wouldn't it be fun? Just you and me and... Olaf?"

"Olaf?" said Elsa. "I can't believe I forgot to ask... how is he? Is he enjoying castle life?"

"Uh..." Anna chuckled nervously. "Maybe you should ask him yourself."

She pointed behind her, and Elsa turned around, surprised at what she saw. "Olaf?!"

"Hi, guys!" The snowman waved at the two sisters. Looking closer in the room, he said, "Ooh, do I smell pancakes?"

His body was wrapped up in Christmas lights, with the other strand hanging around the chimney. "And sausage?"

"Olaf, what are you doing?" Elsa asked him, sounding like a worried mom.

"I was hanging some lights on the chimney so that Santa would see," replied Olaf, acting like he was almost fine.

"Santa? Olaf, there is-" Elsa started to say, but Anna pulled her to the side.

"He doesn't know the 'secret' yet, Elsa," Anna whispered. "This is his first Christmas!"

"His first... oh, dear." Elsa sighed, putting her palm to her face. "I completely forgot about that."

"Uh, guys? I'm still here!"

They went back to the window, helping Olaf inside, and once he was on the ground, the snowman said, "Thank you!"

"You're welcome," smiled Elsa. "But Olaf, please let one of us know if you'd do something like that. I was worried."

Olaf smiled nervously, and said, "I'm sorry, Elsa... so, uh, what are you two doing?"

Anna and Elsa looked at each other, and they smiled, with Elsa kneeling down to his level.

"Olaf, how would you like to come with me and Anna to select a special Christmas tree?"

"Really?" Olaf said, feeling happy. "I'd love to! That would be fun!"

Anna chuckled, and said, "We'll go after we finish breakfast, okay? Just wait somewhere that isn't on the roof."

Olaf nodded his head, and waddled away, with Elsa asking, "So, he doesn't know? I thought Kristoff would've told him by now."

Anna frowned, and said, "No, Elsa, what is it with you and him? Can't we make this special for Olaf? And NOT ruin all of the Christmases he'll be having?"

All of a sudden, they heard a servant say, "Hey! Those aren't for you, snowman!"

"But aren't they free? They're just sitting near the fireplace!"

Elsa giggled a little, and said, "You know what? This might be fun..."


End file.
